


O Fim Está Vindo

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Bray Wyatt não é um homem. Bray Wyatt não é uma ovelha. Bray Wyatt não é a luz.





	O Fim Está Vindo

_Braaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_  ...

Ele lembra. Ele sempre se lembra.

Seu destino, seu destino.

Irmã Abigail lhe contou sobre seu destino.

Foi há muito, muito tempo atrás. O lugar exato não importa.

Ele era apenas um garoto de aspecto normal e frágil.

Mas havia algo pulsando em seu sangue. O despertar de algo maior.

Bray Wyatt não conhecia seus pais. Se houve pais.

Ele cresceu em um orfanato. Criado por Irmã Abigail.

Ela era uma mulher amável e feliz.

"Sorria, Bray, sorria. As pessoas vão te aceitar se você sorrir".

Nenhum sorriso de felicidade poderia produzir Bray, mas a Irmã insistiu. Ela só queria fazê-lo sorrir por algum motivo.

Logo, Bray sorriu.

E daí, a Irmã ensinou-lhe outras maneiras de ser gentil , outras formas de converter pessoas.

A maneira mais fácil foi encontrar pessoas com problemas e oferecer-lhes a luz. Não a luz de Deus, não a luz de Jesus, mas a luz de Bray. Uma luz com tons de escuridão em torno dela.

Havia outras crianças no orfanato. Às vezes, elas desapareciam, mas quem se importa com algumas crianças órfãs que ninguém levaria?

O frágil corpo de Bray começou a ficar mais forte.

Mas logo chegou alguém. Alguém que não se importava se Bray Wyatt era apenas uma criança. Porque ele sabia que ele não era apenas uma criança.

E esse foi o fim. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele precisava de poder.

Ele precisava de poder desesperadamente.

Ele era de uma família de lutadores orgulhosos, como ele terminou como uma falha?

Ele não se importava se ele vendesse sua alma ao diabo.

Ele não se importava se ele tivesse que violar um túmulo.

Está chegando a hora...

Quando Bray Wyatt colocar as mãos no cinto do campeonato da WWE, será o começo do fim.

A escuridão se espalhará pelo mundo, assim como a esperança se espalha quando homens como John Cena e Daniel Bryan colocam suas mãos sobre isso.

Assim como a ganância e a mesquinhez se espalham quando homens como AJ Styles e Seth Rollins colocam as mãos sobre o mesmo título.

Esse jovem que aceitou ser recipiente de Wyatt ficará orgulhoso de ser um campeão mundial, mas ele nunca entenderá o que ele desencadeou.

Ele é um lobo por atrás de uma máscara de ovelha. Bray Wyatt não é um Deus da Luz.

Ai daqueles que tentarem levar o Campeonato da WWE de Bray Wyatt.

Porque eles estão no caminho de um Deus das Trevas.


End file.
